


got you loving on repeat.

by sugarhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dialogue Heavy, I regret this, M/M, attempted humor, boyfriend!markhyuck, brief sharing bed because why not, donghyuck is a baby, drunk mark pouts:(, it just them having a misunderstanding and resolved it, mark is a dominant alpha but he just a baby pls protect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19925335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarhyuck/pseuds/sugarhyuck
Summary: “I’m sooooo sorreey?”Donghyuck tilted his head, fingers already gently massaging Mark’s head. “Why?”It was then when Mark looked up, hand still locked around Donghyuck’s waist, and pouted, eyes slightly glassy and face red.“for not talking to you?” he tilted his head and then frowned. “and for ignoring your message! Why am I such a bad personnnn?”or, Mark is brutally honest and gets really clingy when he's drunk.except that he wasn't.





	got you loving on repeat.

They were fighting.

Donghyuck couldn't exactly recall what they fought about, since it's been five days since the last time they talked to each other. only exchanging brief "hey" when they walked pass each other, shy glances when they met in the group's usual hangout spot.

The fact that they were in the same friendship circle clearly didn’t make any of these situation easier. it’s only the matter of time before one of their friend realized that Mark and him aren’t in talking banter. Which, theoretically speaking, Donghyuck would asked the same thing.

He felt like suffocated. he wanted to walk right away, grab mark's collar and scream to his face and ask, _what exactly went wrong?_

But donghyuck has always been stubborn, always letting his pride take control on whatever decision he made. so it's already the norm that the older would eventually ended the cold war between them and actually gather the ball to apologize in the span of 2 days.

Yet, all Mark did was ignoring his message—which eventually leading up to Donghyuck stop sending them. And Donghyuck should’ve knew better that it’s finally the time for Mark to get tired of him and eventually, end things between them.

“Get your mind out of your useless fantasies.” Jeno said as he plopped down his muscular body onto the couch. He smelt like alcohol, sweat, and Jaemin’s cotton scent, which made Donghyuck scooted away a little.

“dude, you reek. I could barely smell you.” He said. Jeno grinned stupidly and threw him a playful glance. “Jaemin did a great job then.”

Donghyuck scoffed, clearly not enjoying the sick-in-love companion, so he didn’t answer. To his surprise, Jeno fell asleep not long after that, too gone in drunkenness as his head falling to the back part of the tiny couch. Afraid it would make the latter’s neck strain, Donghyuck pulled Jeno’s head and leaned it to his shoulder. Jeno shifted for a moment before stopping and got back to his dreamland.

The same exact moment, Donghyuck could faintly made out a really familiar petrichor scent, which usually was sweet, turned into a bitter-mocking trail. He then saw Mark across the room, in-between people swaying their bodies on the dance floor of Renjun’s house. Mark stared at him blankly, forehead creased in annoyance. Chenle who was babbling in front of him was left with no attention.

Donghyuck frowned. What the hell is wrong with his boyfriend? If he didn’t like Donghyuck being there, he could’ve just said it. There’s no need to release his pheromone for the whole of their friends to know that they’re indeed, fighting.

It upset Donghyuck so much to the point that his own summer scent turned to a storm-like bitter scent—bitter enough to jolted Jeno out from his deep slumber. The silver-haired boy nudged him and snapped him out from his thoughts.

“Stop that. You’re scaring me.” Jeno said. Donghyuck turned to him and smiled apologetically. “Uh, sorry. Kinda gets in me.” Then, he concealed his pheromones.

Jeno patted him on the back, making sure that Donghyuck didn’t feel down over the trivia that he didn’t know—surely, because he was busy sleeping like the dead. From his side, Donghyuck sighed tiredly.

“Maybe I should just go home.” He said as he stood up from the red couch. Jeno held his hand and pulled it lightly, not enough to make Donghyuck fell back.

“Or maybe, you could tell me what’s going on between you and Mark-hyung since he’s been glancing here the whole time.”

Donghyuck really didn’t have to turned around to know, since he practically knew Mark inside-out. Yet, he really didn’t get the idea of why Mark is pissed. Why Mark is avoiding him and wouldn’t even give him any space to ask.

He glanced back to Jeno for the last time before softly wiggled his hand out from the latter’s grip. “I have no idea, but whatever it is, it isn’t pretty. And I’m really tired of it, so I’m going home.”

Jeno nodded understandingly, didn’t want to pushed the matter more and let go. “Okay. Do you want me to drop you off?”

“Dude, you could barely stand. What makes you think I’d trust my life in your hand?” Donghyuck answered as he pushed Jeno’s shoulder back to the couch. “Leave it, I’ll be fine. Tell Renjun and the others I’m going. See you around.”

Then Donghyuck made his line to the front door, shutting it down behind his back. He didn’t notice the way Mark’s eyes following him until his figure disappeared behind the closed door.

_

The thing about fighting with your boyfriend is; he can’t cuddle you. And too bad Donghyuck is a sucker for cuddle. When he glanced to the clock on the thin wall of his apartment, it was deep 2 am, and he didn’t get any blink of sleep yet.

Donghyuck curled on his bed, fingers tapping restlessly on the clean sheet. There’s nothing that filled the room beside his own scent and it _sucks._ Because he is used to the smell of Mark’s dominant pheromone, a gentle petrichor scent mixed with a little bit of powdery scent.

He tracked back to whatever happened that day. The day where Mark walked out of his unit, steps tumbling with anger and he was just there, glancing at his boyfriend that disappeared behind the door. Donghyuck also realized that this is the first time he tried to fix their relationship _._ Keyword: tried.

His effort went down to waste the moment Mark stopped replying to his message. Well, that wasn’t better than a simple “yeah.” Or “okay.” The older sent when Donghyuck tried to act like there’s nothing happened between them, but deep down, Donghyuck knew that he was upset.

Well, whatever actually. If Mark didn’t want to fix this, Donghyuck didn’t want either. He was tired, and had so much other things to worry about rather than a throwing-tantrum boyfriend.

Like, now.

Donghyuck rose up faster than anything ever exists in this world when he heard a door ‘click’ from the front part of his apartment. This is it. This is the end of his life. the end of in-debt twenty-year-old college student that did nothing good in his life beside messing around.

He stood up from his bed, hand reaching his—Mark’s baseball sticks and tip-toed his way to the bedroom door, regretting the choice of not locking it up when he went to bed earlier. Now, out of his impulsive stupid decision, he’s going to die.

One thing about being an omega is that he’s weak. Not weak like a virgin girl getting Brazilian wax for the first time, but weak as if energy drained out of his body when he had a fight with an alpha. After all, that’s how their hierarchy works. Donghyuck didn’t mind it too much.

Of course, now is different. But there’s no time to think. There’s also no possibility for him to get away from his apartment when the ‘robber(s)’ is out of his freakin door, so he snucked into the back of his wooden wardrobe and clutched into his—Mark’s baseball stick.

Here’s the plan:

When the robbers get in, they would take three steps into the room, then realizing that Donghyuck wasn’t there. Great! Now they’re going to aim for his macbook on the desk, and went to the table. Back? unguarded! This is where Donghyuck would jump in and knocked the life out of the robbers. The end. Win. A great win.

Sadly, indeed, very sadly; Donghyuck’s useless hope to be a one-night hero for himself crumbled into dust the moment his door was opened, and the familiar dominant petrichor scent merged all over his three by three messy bedroom. He peeked over his wardrobe only to found Mark Lee in his messy black hair looking lost all over the room.

“Mark?” he chirped from his spot. His boyfriend jumped a little in surprise and turned his head to the left side of the room.

“Hyuckie? What are you doing there?”

Donghyuck came out from his little safe-space and made a bee-line to the center of the room, dropping the stick on his way. “Goodness, what are you even doing here? You scared the hell out of me.”

Mark stared at him back, gaze filled with emptiness as he tried to open his eyes. Donghyuck scooted closer and reached out for his hand—not touching, but enough to be in a guard position if only Mark fell.

_“Is he drunk?”_ he thought to himself. _“But he doesn’t reek alcohol.”_

“Let’s get you to the bed first.” He said as he pulled Mark to his bed and sat the older down onto the edge of his mattress. He then picked up the half-filled water bottle from his desk and helped Mark to sips it.

“thanks.” Mark muttered silently, didn’t seems like he’s sobering up. Donghyuck nodded and get back to stand in front of Mark deshelled state, slumping onto the bed after putting the bottle away.

“Are you drunk?” he asked, fingers barely touching Mark’s strands of hair. There’s a pause after that, and Donghyuck wasn’t sure what to fill it with, so he stayed silent.

It was not long before he felt a pair of arm sneaked into his waist, pulling him closer until his tummy bumped gently onto the forehead of the older. Donghyuck gasped out of surprised, and grabbed onto Mark’s shoulder out of instinct. “Mark, are you okay?”

He could feel Mark shook his head, fluffy hair tickling the part of his abdomen. “I’m tired.” Mark whispered to his skin as goosebumps rose from his head to his fingertips.

Oh, yeah, Mark is clearly drunk.

Well, it wasn’t surprising. Mark is such a light-drinker that couldn’t even handle more than two-shot. And remembering how Renjun’s party went last night connected the pieces together. _That was wild._

“Do you want to lay down?” Donghyuck asked.

It was almost felt like they weren’t fighting. It was almost felt like they’re in their basic circumstance where Mark came home tipsy and couldn’t remember his way back to his own unit so he stumbled to Donghyuck’s. And Donghyuck would take care of him until he makes sure that the older felt comfortable on his sleep.

That’s it. Until now, where Donghyuck was a hundred percent aware for the fact that they weren’t in a good term, but decent enough to understood that they couldn’t talk about this because Mark is currently not sober.

And the ‘not-sober’ Mark is like a half and half. Half good half bad. Because Mark is grumpy when he’s drunk. Mark is brutally honest when he’s drunk, and also, gets really clingy.

“Hyuckkkkkkk.” The older grunted softly, voice muffled by how hard he pressed his face to Donghyuck’s skin. “I’m sooooo sorreey?”

Donghyuck tilted his head, fingers already gently massaging Mark’s head. “Why?”

It was then when Mark looked up, hand still locked around Donghyuck’s waist, and pouted, eyes slightly glassy and face red.

“for not talking to you?” he tilted his head and then frowned. “and for ignoring your message! Why am I such a bad personnnn?”

So he remembered.

Thank god Donghyuck has some decency to kept his laugh to himself and played it cool. A drunk Mark won’t remember what happened the next day he’s waking up with a hangover. But Donghyuck liked to play it safe.

Donghyuck stared back and put his right hand to cup Mark’s face, thumb gently caressing his prominent cheekbone. He could felt his own scent turning sweeter, which collides with Mark’s bitter one.

“You’re not a bad person. It’s okay, hyung.”

Mark giggled, eyes turning into a crescent moon. And the world seemed a little brighter for a second. Until Mark turned gloomy again and guilt fell all over his face.

Upon seeing that, Donghyuck scooted forward slightly, slipping his knees beside Mark’s waist and sat himself onto the older’s lap. Mark instinctly placed his hand on Donghyuck’s back to keep him from falling. “Do you want to say anything to me?”

The black-haired boy turned even redder shade at that point, and Donghyuck wondered if that even a thing. Mark pulled his omega a little closer and nuzzled his nose onto Donghyuck’s scent gland, sending shivers once again throughout the smaller’s body. It triggered his wolf to emitted even more sweeter summer scent and Mark really didn’t want to let go.

“I’m so sorry for being madddd.” He started off his rambling. Donghyuck’s fingers went back to his scalp and twirled some strands of his dry hair. “Sorry. I know I’m not making sense right now. But I can’t say this when I’m sober because I’m super ashamed!” A pause. “But I felt really bad for walking out of that door then and I hope you could forgive me????”

Mark pulled back and his scent started to get neutral. Donghyuck stared back at him and smiled, hands falling to the broad shoulder of the alpha. “can you tell me what I did wrong?” he asked.

As quick as it could, the older shook his head with a frown on his face. Then, his pheromones turned bitter again.

God, Donghyuck never liked a bitter-scented Mark. it’s only nature that Donghyuck felt afraid and small whenever Mark’s—or actually any alpha’s around him scent turned bitter because it means they’re angry. Or upset. There’s really no in between.

“It wasn’t you.” Mark whispered as their face fell closer. “It was me! I’m the bad guy! A jerk! How could i hurt an angel like youuuu?”

“It wasn’t me?” Donghyuck questioned, clearly not grasping the situation. Mark nuzzled back to Donghyuck’s neck. “Then what was it?”

Mark didn’t answer for a while. Donghyuck almost thought he had fallen asleep if it’s not for the fact that Mark’s fingers were tapping restlessly on his back—a habit if he’s nervous. Donghyuck discovered it one month after knowing him.

Talking about their fight in this kind of situation clearly didn’t give Donghyuck satisfaction. He knew that the words that came out of his boyfriend could be a little bit blurry and unclear. Heck, he didn’t even know if Mark meant those words he said.

But this was the first time he had the chance to talk with Mark, so he really couldn’t afford to lost the chance.

Mark answered after three-minute, voice muffled against Donghyuck’s skin. “It was Jeno!”

“Jeno?” Donghyuck repeated like a broken robot. “What about him? Did he do something?”

The older shook his head, hair tickling the under the side of Donghyuck’s jaw. “Actually, it was me??”

Now he’s confused. See? This is why talking about your problems while being drunk is not the ideal situation.

Mark pulled back again, this time one of his hand sneaked onto Donghyuck’s and tangled their fingers together. Donghyuck swept his thumb reassuringly when Mark said, “promise me you won’t get mad.”

His face was red. Eyes shaking in fear—ok, actually that’s too dramatic—and the pout remained on its position. Mark looked hesitate for a while before he sighed.

“When I came home that night, I was really tired. And I had a really really bad day. Like, everything irritates me so much I feel like I’m going to burst like how spongebob died.”

The omega snorted, holding back a comment and choose to nodded slightly, a silent way to tell Mark that he’s listening. Now he felt bad for not noticing.

“and I just… want to be with you. You know??? Like I want you to pet me and tell me I did great and sleep with you in my arms. But,” he stopped. Donghyuck caressed his torso lightly. “But…?”

Mark’s scent turned even more bitter. Donghyuck winced in surprise when he sniffed the air and patted Mark’s shoulder, hoping it would calm him down.

“’kay, this is where it went nonsense but god, I was confused when I smelled Jeno all over you. So I thought to myself, what happened? Why you reeked of Jeno? And why I’m mad about it? I’m not 6 anymore!!!” Mark paused. “for heaven’s sake, Jeno is our bestfriend yet I felt like he’s some kind of threat or something!”

_Oh._

_OHHHHH._

“So…” Donghyuck said after Mark went dead silent. “You are saying that you’re jealous of Jeno?”

Mark’s snapped his finger, a really un-fitted gesture to the situation, but they really could care less. “Exactly! Could you believe that? I mean, no its not you, really. It’s me. I’m the bad guy, as Billie eilish said,” he hiccupped once. “so I’m really reallllyyyyy sorry!”

The younger grinned so wide, unable to process the moment for a brief second before he broke into a fit of laughter, confusing Mark that jolted out of surprise.

The room was filled with his own giggles and sweet summer scent for a while, until he calmed himself down and patted the crown of Mark deshelled hair.

“Mark,” he called once. The latter blinked his wide eyes twice while their gaze fixed to each other and nodded as if he was saying _yeah, I’m Mark and I’m drunk_.

“Jeno is my cousin.”

“oh.”

The omega chuckled upon the response. “Right, oh indeed.”

There’s a brief silence after that, but the air wasn’t tense. It filled up with Mark’s warm scent and Donghyuck’s sweet one. The omega chuckled lightly when he saw Mark’s dumb face staring back at him, as if he’s trying to process everything in one go.

“You okay there?” Donghyuck asked after three minute, palm open brushing the side of Mark’s jawline.

The alpha purred into it, showing sign of submission—which was very rare for _an alpha_ to do it. Donghyuck felt overwhelmed for a sudden. As if he’s on a cloud nine because _dude, this perfect alpha is mine._

The sight got him reminded by a baby lion he saw last week on their zoo date. Mark’s face was still red, and he looked like he could fall asleep anytime soon. But his eyes kept flutter open and close, open and close. Donghyuck couldn’t helped but giggled at that.

“Do you want to sleep now?” He asked again when Mark gave no response. the older nodded wordlessly, dark eyes already giving up so he leaned even further to Donghyuck’s hand. “Okay, let’s get you to the bed.” Donghyuck said.

He was about to help Mark to stand up, but then the alpha caught his wrist, gently holding him in his spot. Donghyuck stopped his movement and tilted his head in confusion.

Mark’s head still fell downwards when he asked, “Can you forgive me, hyuck?”

“You did nothing wrong, hyung.” Donghyuck answered in honey-like wanton voice. “It was just a misunderstanding. No need to beat yourself up about it.”

The grip on his wrist got tighter. When Mark looked up, his eyes was glassy and the pout on his lips was permanent. Donghyuck went into a panic-mode when he felt Mark’s pheromones got bitter again.

“Hey, hey why are you crying now?” he said as he gripped on Mark’s board shoulder. “I told you it is fine, hyung. Don’t get upset over it. I’m fine, really.”

“N-no, hyuck,” Mark replied in a desperate tone. “i- just- I’m very sorry. I hurt you right?”

Truthfully, Donghyuck wanted to say _‘yes, you hurt me you moron.”_ But he didn’t. because it just going to worsen the situation and he really didn’t want to drag this matter even further.

An upset Mark is not donghyuck-friendly to deal with. Because if Mark was upset, then Donghyuck would get upset too. Then their personality crashed and suddenly it’s _World War III._

“You didn’t. it’s okay.”

“I didddd!” Mark suddenly said, voice went a pitch higher it startled Donghyuck a little. He massaged the tense shoulder of his alpha to relax him a little.

Mark’s face fell for the nth time that night and he sighed. “I really don’t know what’s going on with me.” He said, every words lacing in regret. “The truth is, i’m afraid. I’m afraid that you will leave me someday.”

Donghyuck, were to say, was astonished but the sudden confession. Not like astonished in a happy-sugary mood, but in a confusion because Mark wasn’t the one that could brutally tell how he actually feeling.

_‘Oh wait, he’s drunk.’_ He thought to himself. Suddenly, the situation makes sense.

“Why would I leave you, hyung?”

Mark’s hand went from his wrist, down to his fingers and he intertwined all ten of them. “Because we’re not mate. What if you found someone better?”

The sentence floated into the air. None of them said anything for a while, both too lost to their own imagination.

If Donghyuck were to be honest as well, he would not play saint and said, ‘ _it’s not really matter.’_ No. because deep down he knew that _this_ matters to them as much as it could be.

It’s no longer a secret that Donghyuck and Mark weren’t a pair of mate to begin with.

Sure, they’re dating and all, but they also have forgotten that in the world full of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, mating has become an official must-tradition to seal a relationship. To make them into one.

It was a mutual agreement for them ever since the first time the term ‘dating’ floated around them. It was between their own insecurities and own fear of failing the relationship in the middle of the way. Then, if they started as a mate, what would they do to the bond?

The bond is permanent. It couldn’t just be broken when they wanted to. Both Mark and Donghyuck was young when they fell in love with each other, mature enough to not rushed things that crucial.

But seems like it’s finally the time for them to felt even worse about the situation. Their own greed has raided both of them, wanting nothing but to officially own each other. Another insecurities, another fears, another regret.

Still, it’s better if they think about this one more time, in a clear mind and both parties consent. Right now, Mark is drunk, and Donghyuck couldn’t think either. There was a lot going on until this point, he couldn’t bear to think about anything else.

One thing he knew, Mark was wrong.

“hyung, I’m not going to found someone better.” He guided the alphas face gently to looked up, a reassuring smile perched on his face. “Heck, why would there is someone better than you? I like you, a lot. You can’t even imagine it.”

“it was you, it’s always been you. I never dreamt of someone other than you holding me like this.” Donghyuck pulled their intertwined fingers up, facing straightly to the older’s gaze. “And I want no one but you. We still have forever, I think we made the right decision to not rush things.”

Mark nodded lightly, half amazed half ashamed clearly painted on his face. Donghyuck could felt that guilt, about Mark thinking that he’s being childish with his act.

Of course, the omega didn’t want Mark to felt bad about himself because it bothers him as much as it did to Mark. he gently tightens their interlocking fingers and caressed the mountain-range like slope on the older’s thumb.

“You’re right.” The alpha finally said something, scent turning neutral in a moment. “Sorry for all of this, hyuck. I should’ve acted a little wiser about the situation.”

“Stop saying sorry, hyung. I told you it’s fine.” Donghyuck laughed a little after saying that, and dramatically said, Mark felt like the world is the brightest place.

Donghyuck scooted a little to came face-in-face with Mark. their faces fell close to each other when Donghyuck tilted his face slightly and closed the gap between them, plush lips collided with Mark’s thin one. It was brief, but it was meaningful.

When he draws back, Mark was already smiling.

“We’ll be okay, right?” he whispered, lost in Donghyuck’s glistening hazel eyes. The omega grinned widely in return.

“Of course we will.”

The thing about having your boyfriend drunk is; he can’t cuddle you. And too bad Donghyuck is a sucker for cuddle. When he glanced to the clock on the thin wall of his apartment, it was deep 4 am, and he didn’t get any blink of sleep yet.

But when he looked to the side and saw Mark sleeping peacefully, suddenly everything didn’t longer matter. What if they weren’t mates? They still have a long way to go. As long as Mark is with him, he’ll always know where home is.

_

“Wassup.”

Donghyuck jumped in surprise when he opened the door of his bedroom and found Renjun chilling in front of the TV with a bowl of ramen on his hand, greeting him like it wasn’t 6 in the morning. He bee-d his steps to the blonde haired boy and plopped down to his sofa.

“Sometimes, I feel like my house is not my house.” He muttered sleepily. Renjun nodded from his spot, not even sparing him a glance.

“beyond words. Work of art. Incredibly expressive and emotional. Outsold rupi kaur.”

Renjun was the weirdest beta Donghyuck ever met in his life. extremely shameless, extremely unbothered, and most importantly, extremely annoying. He tossed one of his couch cushion to Renjun’s head and he almost slipped out his ramen out of his grips.

“Fuck you.” The beta scoffed from his spot. “I’m going to spill this to your dirty carpet.”

Donghyuck mockingly mimicked his gesture. “Whatever.”

It wasn’t long after Donghyuck was lost in thought when he realized that the clock hits 7 a.m., indicated by the surprising BGM of the daily news presented on the TV. He looked over to his bedroom door and frowned.

The older magically knocked out after Donghyuck told him that Jeno was his cousin, body falling into the fluffy blue bed cover and then, he was gone to a deep slumber. The omega only shook his head then, used to the routine already.

Mark hasn’t wake up yet. That’s unusual. His boyfriend was an early-bird—earlier than the actual bird actually. Even when he’s tired or drunk, he never woke beyond 6. So, this is weird.

What was weirder is the fact that Renjun seemed to think the same and nudged on his knees with his shoulder.

“Why Mark-hyung is still sleeping? It’s 7?”

What’s this? A soulmate culture shit? Donghyuck would prefer killing himself rather than being a soulmate with this annoying brat. No, thank you. His life is hard enough, no need to add fuel to the gas.

“I don’t know. Maybe he knocked off bad last night.” He answered. Then he slipped down from the sofa to the floor. “Your party was fucking crazy.”

Renjun shifted his gaze from the TV and frowned. Donghyuck, sensing someone was staring at him, instinctly turned to face the beta as well. “What?”

“hold on a sec. you’re saying that Mark-hyung is knocked out? Like, hit the jackpot?” the Chinese asked confusedly, even making Donghyuck started to get confused as well.

“Uh… yeah? I mean, he didn’t throw up but he was pretty drunk last night.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Renjun snorted loudly, and then laughing uncontrollably until his body was shaking from his own excitement. The red-haired omega stayed on his spot and eyed his best friend, lost in moment.

Donghyuck knew Renjun was crazy. What he didn’t know was that Renjun is fucking crazy.

Renjun laughed for another good minute before flattering down, trying to breathe through his nose and not letting a giggle escaped from his lips. “So, like, he said anything to you?” he asked after calming down. “Because, you know, you guys wasn’t in the exact good situation before so…”

The omega shrugged carelessly as he began to flipped over the pages of the magazine he found under the sofa. “yeah, somewhere along the way of he was jealous of Jeno for scenting me or something like that.”

They’re close enough, to be said. enough to make Donghyuck told Renjun easily about him and Mark fighting over a petite matter. Afterall, they known each other for five years by now. Renjun practically knew him inside out and vice versa.

That was why Donghyuck expected him to get serious and _here we go again **, the guide to a relationship by the forever single Huang Renjun** _at 7 in the morning.

What caught him off guard was the fact that Renjun, instead, clutching onto his stomach as he laughed all by himself again. _What in the actual fuck?_ Donghyuck thought to himself. “Dude, you’re scaring me. What the hell is wrong with you?”

It took a good five minute before Renjun rode down from his high—with some laughter slipping past. He coughed playfully and snickered towards the omega, eyes glistening in a playful manner.

“why is Mark-hyung suddenly got so honest?” he asked.

Donghyuck threw the magazine back as he realized that that was the same magazine he read yesterday before going to Renjun’s—fucked up—party.

“You know how it is when he’s drunk. Which, speaking about that, why he hasn’t wake up yet?” Donghyuck grunted as he pulled himself up. “I’m going to check on him.”

“Wait, wait!” Renjun pulled on his hand to stop Donghyuck from walking away. It almost felt like those crappy romance dramas but it’s Renjun that was holding him instead of Gong Yoo and that’s disgusting. “Before that, you might wanna hear this?”

“I swear if this isn’t important-“

Renjun shook his head vigorously. “No! this is super important. Top nation’s secret. FBI approved-“

“Cut it, Huang.” Donghyuck wasn’t there to hear any of Renjun’s bullshit. He had enough for the last five years. “and please let me go. It stars to get disgusting.”

“Yo, you would kiss my ass after I tell you this.” Renjun smugly said. “But because I’m generous enough, I’ll let you off the hook.”

Donghyuck folded his hand over his chest and rolled his eyes. “Okay, prince ali from ababwa. Spare me the FBI approved secret, please?”

The beta broke into a second of laughter before he glanced back with the same playfulness from before and grinned. “So you know, how like the party was a mess last night and no one was sober enough to recall their own name?”

Donghyuck nodded.

“Well I thought so too. Until I came across Mark-hyung on my porch, sitting sadly on the cold concrete by himself.”

“Was he an outsider or something? Goodness.” Donghyuck commented briefly. Renjun shushed him. “That wasn’t even the best part.”

“There’s more?”

The blonde haired boy, again, nodded frantically. “So, as a good friend, I asked him what’s wrong. Then he started rambling about you, and about how he felt stupid for getting jealous over Jeno. And how he was too ashamed to face both of you so he tried to play it cool but then you stopped texting him and as he said,”

Renjun cleared his throat and mimicked Mark’s voice. “ _I fucked up real bad but I don’t know how to fix it. I think I’m going to kill myself.”_

Donghyuck snorted. That was stupid.

“Of course, no one wants a dead body on his house. So I told him to just be brutally honest with you and tell you how he actually feel. Then as if the realization hit him, he stands up, gave me his cup, and then run full sprint to your apartment. So I drink it!”

The omega nodded, and then frowned confusedly. “Wait, so you want me to kiss your ass for giving Mark-hyung a crappy advice? You called this a FBI approved?”

“No, no! you’re missing out the point!” Renjun excitedly said.

**The point.** _How can Mark ran when he’s drunk? He could barely stand._

**The point.**

_Brutally honest._

Donghyuck gasped and Renjun got more excited. “Yes! That’s right, hyuck! Oh my god why is this so funny. I’m telling Jeno and Jaemin what Mark-hyung had done.”

_the ‘not-sober’ Mark is like a half and half. Half good half bad. Because Mark is grumpy when he’s drunk. Mark is brutally honest when he’s drunk, and also, gets clingy._

Renjun laid his back to the sofa and giggled, finding the situation too funny. “When I sip to the drink, I barely taste anything. It just water.” He patted on his chest that started to hurt from laughing too much. “He didn’t drink, hyuck. He wasn’t drunk.”

_

“Renjun, pretend that you didn’t know anything.” Donghyuck whispered quietly when they saw the bedroom’s door swing open.

“Why?”

The omega pinched his thigh. “Just do it!”

Mark’s head peeked out from the open space and stared at the two. “Renjun? What are you doing here?” he asked with a hoarse voice.

“Good morning to you too, hyung.” Renjun answered with a mocking smile—which Mark didn’t catch because he’s still in space. “God, why can’t a man have his day without someone questioning his existence? Such a cold world.”

**Author's Note:**

> you really dont have to say anything because i will say it.
> 
> THIS STORY DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE FASHJVJHESGB.
> 
> truthfully, i'm working on a really exciting fic but suddenly this came out of nowhere??? i don't regret it tho. (spoiler: i do. a little.)
> 
> anyway, hit me up on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lumarktrash) [twitter](https://twitter.com/sfhyuck)


End file.
